


All These Years

by RidersInTheNight



Category: The Way Way Back (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Hints Of Underage If You Really Squint, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Slash, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidersInTheNight/pseuds/RidersInTheNight
Summary: Four years after the events of the movie, Duncan is now eighteen and he's had a complete transformation. He's buff, confident, and he owes it all to Owen. When the family makes a long-awaited trip back to Cape Cod, Duncan is raring to see Owen again, not realising he's letting himself in for a day he never expected.And Owen?Well, Owen is just being Owen.





	All These Years

Duncan sighed and looked up at the beach house in front of him.

This quiet vacation town held memories from all those summers ago, of the water park, of Owen, of the halcyon days of his broken chrysalis. 

Pam stood beside him, arms slung around his shoulders. 

“We just gonna stand around here all day?” Trent’s biting voice snapped from behind them, as he lugged the bags from the back of the car inside the house. 

_Nothing new there_ , Duncan thought as Trent barged past them and trudged into the house. 

Pam rubbed his shoulder as Steph followed her father into the house. “I know, sweetie. I’m sorry.” 

Duncan shook his head as he took his mother’s hand. “It’s okay. Really. You don’t have to explain anything to me.”

Pam gave him a grateful look, before sensing his agitation. “You gonna head down to the waterpark after dinner?” 

A small smile stretched across Duncan’s sharp face. “I was thinking about it. I don’t know if anything’s gonna be the same now. It’s been four summers since we were here. It’s just wishful thinking to assume I’ll be walking into the same place.” 

As Duncan walked ahead of her, Pam took a second to marvel at the transformation that had undertaken her son that summer. Her sullen, withdrawn, anxious fourteen year old had broken free from the grip of his inhibitions and had become a man. She was sure Owen had more than a little to do with that change, but she was grateful nonetheless. That summer, Duncan had stood up for himself _and_ her, gotten a job, made some friends, had his first kiss, and summoned some confidence from Lord only knew where and it had been the best thing to ever happen to him. When Trent had suggested making a reluctant return to the summer beach house, she had been assertive in her desire to go. 

Although a lot had gone down that summer, she knew that Duncan needed this. He was about to head off to college, to Cornell nonetheless, and she knew he had been living in the nostalgia of that summer ever since they had returned. Pam had managed to fix things with Trent, though the man was on thin ice, after he had vowed to sort himself out. Trent and Duncan still weren’t on the greatest of terms, but they were civil to each other. Trent had promised to go easier on him, while Duncan promised to make more of an effort to adjusting to life with Trent in it. It seemed to be working out pretty well so far. 

But returning to the scene of the crime, so to speak, was risky for the family. They would have to see how things went down. 

She followed the boys into the house and began to start fixing up the place for the two weeks they would be staying there. Steph was lurking somewhere and Pam didn’t even want to think about the mood she was going to be in. She had been denied going with her friends on their trip to Miami, and she had been increasingly insubordinate and sullen ever since. Pam knew she would be wise to steer clear of her for a while. 

Duncan sighed as he stared at the clock. He knew that as part of his and Trent’s new deal, he would have to stay for dinner, although his mind and feet were racing towards the water park. He could drive now, and Pam had allowed him to use the car to head down there once they’d eaten. 

“It’s not gonna move faster if you keep staring at it,” Trent pointed out. Duncan faked a smile and turned away from it. “I know you want to see your old friends, bud, but try and be present for dinner, okay? It means a lot to your mom.” 

Duncan took a deep breath in and nodded. “Sure.” 

And while Pam prepared dinner, Steph texted her friends, and Trent read the paper, Duncan thought about Owen. 

He wasn’t going to lie to himself any longer; he had fallen in love with Owen four summers ago. 

He hadn’t noticed it back then, he had just boiled it down to finally having a decent male role model in his life, someone that had opened him up to himself. His internal gay panic had stomped down on the feeling of attraction that threatened to rise in his chest every time he thought about Owen. 

Four summers ago, he had felt himself getting quickly attached and even a little obsessed with Owen. He craved being around him, craved talking to him and getting his attention. It was borderline unhealthy, but the goodbye they had shared had been the hardest thing Duncan had ever done. Including passing Owen on the waterslide. 

He thought fondly about that moment a lot. 

When he had achieved the thing that nobody else had ever done, the answers lay in the space between he and Owen whilst enclosed in the opaque waterslide. What happened in the tube was known only to them and that made Duncan happier than most things ever had. They shared a secret, something that was just theirs. And through all the years of not knowing anything about how Owen was doing, that gave Duncan a lot of comfort.

“Alright, dinner is served,” Pam smiled as she placed the large bowls onto the table. 

Duncan tucked in immediately. “Smells great, Mom.” 

Pam gave him a smirk and returned to her own meal. 

Duncan always wondered if she knew. His life secrets had been coded in the way he spoke about Owen, the way he would smile when he thought about him for even a second. The way Duncan had almost cried when he found out they would be returning to Cape Cod that summer. He wouldn’t put it past her to have seen _something_ in him, mothers usually did. 

He genuinely did enjoy the food, Pam always made the best, but his mind was absolutely elsewhere. Even the chance of reliving the best summer of his life made him insanely giddy inside. And this time he wasn’t the stupidly miserable, awkward teenager he had been the last time he was here. In his idealised version of events, Owen would see him and things would be...good. Great, even. Owen would notice his growth spurt, the time he had put into working out, and the ever-boyish grin that rested on his face. He spoke with confidence now, put thought into words, and even developed a sense of humour. He had thanked Owen for that, so why shouldn’t the man reap the rewards of a summer’s worth of hard work? 

What seemed like hours but was probably just minutes later, Duncan looked at the empty plate in front of him. His foot tapped under the clothed table. His eyes flickered towards the clock, and then to Pam, who was already looking at him. 

She nodded quickly and he scrambled out of his chair, skidding towards the door. 

“Duncan!” 

He turned, heart racing. “Yeah?” 

Pam tossed the car keys his direction. “You might need these.” 

“Oh. Yeah. Thanks. Be back later!” 

Duncan dashed out of the door, excitement budding in his chest as he clambered inside the car. He briefly saw Betty and Susanna emerging from their house, but he had already fumbled with his seatbelt and started the car by the time he had noticed them properly. 

As he accelerated down the road, he looked around at the familiar sights. It had been way too long. 

Pam and Trent had been too scared to even venture back there until they had confirmation that Joan would _not_ be there. Duncan was glad for that too, although he had matured he still held some ill will towards the woman. She, too, had cheated, and he genuinely liked Kip and felt bad for him. According to a conversation he had shamelessly eavesdropped on, Kip and Joan had broken up shortly after their last summer at Cape Cod. Kip had found someone else, but Joan was living the single life and happily so. 

Duncan was gladder than ever to be back as he saw the Water Wizz park attractions slowly rise into view. His fingers tapped restlessly on the wheel as he focused most of his energy on not getting a surge of adrenaline and crashing the car into a tree or something. That would not be good.

* * *

 

The next five minutes happened in a blur. Duncan quickly found a parking space and hit the brakes. He took a second to steel himself, ready for whatever was coming, and then slipped out of the car. He pocketed the keys and his feet walked on autopilot towards the employee entrance. 

Duncan briefly debated whether or not he should use it, but a voice caught him off guard. 

“Hey, that’s the employee entrance!” 

Duncan turned at the familiar voice. 

“How about _former_ employees?” He rasped. 

Caitlin stopped in her tracks. “ _Pop and Lock?”_

Duncan grinned. “It’s been a minute.” 

“You’re telling me! You’re like...a man now. Puberty was kind to you, indeed.” 

Duncan blushed. “You look great as always, Caitlin.” 

Caitlin roped him in for a hug. “You got muscles, boy.” 

“Anyone who’s gonna make a career out of popping and locking has to go to the gym sometimes.” 

Caitlin’s brows shot up. “And he makes jokes now, huh?” 

Duncan shrugged. “I needed some way to survive high school.” 

Caitlin slung her arm around him. “So what? You’re the class clown, the nerd, and the jock all wrapped into one?” 

Duncan chuckled. “Not quite. People keep their distance, but I can tolerate it now. I have Water Wizz to thank for that.” 

“Owen, you mean.” 

Duncan’s silence spoke volumes. 

“You’ll be pleased to know he’s still here.”

“You don’t sound pleased to say it,” Duncan pointed out. 

Caitlin smiled. “We gave it a little run for a while after you left. A year in, we realised we were trying to force something that wasn’t. We’re still best friends, though. I’m his work wife.” 

Duncan nodded. “I’m glad you stayed friends.” 

“You’ve clearly never tried unfriending Owen...he’s a hard one to shake loose.”

“I hear you.” 

“He’ll be happy to see you.” Caitlin pushed open the employee entrance and led Duncan into the park. 

Duncan’s eyes scanned the facilities and with a twinge of happiness, he realised that nothing had changed except for him. 

The structures were still the same, the queues for the rides still the same length, the picnic chairs arranged in the same manner. If Duncan were a few inches shorter, he would’ve sworn he was living the same summer. 

Caitlin seemed to recognise his nostalgia and grinned. “You still remember Owen’s speech?” 

Duncan rolled his eyes fondly because of _course_ he did. He remembered every single thing Owen had said to him that summer. Verbatim. 

He rubbed his hands together because the wording could be tricky. “Water Wizz Waterpark. Built in the summer of ’83, it’s the last bastion of everything that time period stood for. In fact, it was decreed by its creator that this place shall never age. On his death bed he said “I don’t want this place re-painted or updated. I don’t even want it brought up to code. And the minute someone tries, it needs to be destroyed.” 

Caitlin giggled at his rapid Owen impression. 

“Sounds like my kind of introduction,” another familiar voice chortled from behind them. 

Duncan spun around and almost lost his balance. 

There Owen stood, shirtless with his hands on his hips, comedic frown and perpetual smirk fixed upon his face. He hadn’t changed either, as if his face was recreated from Duncan’s memories, from a time that had stood still. Etched in stone, Owen was a carving from another time, a photograph discovered in an old memory box, a trophy that stood in its case presiding over the time that went by without him. 

“ _Duncan_?” 

Duncan didn’t know what to say. He had practiced his introduction to Owen countless times on the journey up here, but never quite knew how to start it. He wanted to impress Owen, to show him that he wasn’t still the same nervous boy he had helped fix all that time ago. He wanted to show Owen that he was a man now, with his own morals and a prominent Adam’s Apple. 

Owen just stood there, gaping at his arrival. 

Duncan walked over to him, smirking. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave. I’m getting complaints. You’re staring and it’s creepy. It’s making everyone uncomfortable.” 

Owen maintained his pose for a second before breaking out into a chuckle, remembering one of their very first conversations. He wrapped his arms tightly around Duncan, hands clapping the muscles on his back. 

Duncan reluctantly pulled Owen, wanting Owen to get a better look at him. Owen did, looking at Duncan from head to toe. 

“Is this what Dr. Frankenstein felt like? It’s _alive_!” Owen grabbed tufts of his hair and shouted into the sky. 

“Some things never change,” Caitlin whispered from behind Duncan. “I’ll let you guys catch up.”

“Even though I’m doing a bit, I can still hear you,” Owen said from his fixed position. Then he relaxed it and turned his attention to Duncan. “How the hell you been, buddy?” 

Duncan smiled. “Been good.”

Owen smirked. “Well, you’re not a three anymore, that’s for sure. You look great, man.” 

Duncan shrugged. “Who knew the gym could be fun?” 

“You’re telling me,” Owen grinned, flexing his muscles. Duncan tried so hard not to reach out and touch them. He had seen Owen shirtless many times that summer, but this was different. Owen might think of Duncan as a sexual being now. He was eighteen, things could happen. Duncan had to play it cool or run the risk of scaring Owen off with his advances. 

“You’re a dork,” Duncan rolled his eyes.

“Just because you’re Mr. Cool now doesn’t make me a dork. That word hurts my feelings. Three of my second cousins were slaughtered in The Great Dork War of 1512.”

Duncan shook his head, smiling. 

“You got plans tonight, Pop N Lock?”

“Not a one.” 

Owen nodded. “Want to stick around for some beers after closing?”

“Definitely.”

“You’re what, eighteen now? I think it’s time you had a drink with us. Oh, reminds me, I gotta show you something.” 

Owen led Duncan to a nearby section of the park, just before the entrance to Devil’s Peak. 

He pointed to a bench. 

“It’s a bench.” 

“That’s not just any bench. Take a look of the plaque.” 

Duncan leaned forward. “ _Duncan What’s His Name, 1999-2013. Devil’s Peak Passer. May he rest in peace.”_ What the fuck, Owen?” 

Owen shrugged. “Needed something to remember you by. Figured a memorial bench would give me new material to do bits with.” 

Duncan swatted his arm. “So now Water Wizz patrons think I’m dead.” 

“They’re also trying The Pass more often than usual. They want to usurp you.” 

Duncan shook his head. “They never will.”

Owen grinned. “No they won’t. That crown is yours, kid. So how’ve you been? Four years is quite a while, after all.” 

Duncan shrugged. “Not much to tell, really. I’m going to Cornell this fall, Trent is still a dickbag. I reached six foot, that’s about the biggest change.” 

“Just passing time until you could come back?” 

Duncan smirked. “Oh, you know it. I was just living like an automaton until I could see you again, Owen.” 

“I don’t like you making jokes. It’s very unsettling.” 

Duncan slung his arm around Owen’s shoulders, basking in the feel of his hard muscle against his skin. “Devil’s Peak for old time’s sake?” 

“Sure.”

* * *

 

Roddy grinned as Duncan ascended to the top of the peak, using Owen as his queue jump token. People groaned, but he didn’t care. Owen’s hand was on the small of his back, nudging him forward and that was all he cared about in that moment. 

“Pop N Lock!” 

Roddy kissed his cheeks and grinned widely. “Small world, man! What brings you back here?” 

Duncan shrugged. “Couldn’t stay away from you, Hot Rod.” 

Roddy waved him off. “Leave the flirting for after we drink. He’s coming tonight, right?” Roddy looked at Owen. 

“He sure is.”

Roddy patted Duncan’s firm back. “Go next, man.” 

“That’s not fair!” Some kid yelled as Duncan stripped off his shirt, bunching it into a ball. He wanted to show Owen his new body, as shameless an effort as it was. 

Roddy shrugged. “Sorry, little buddy. This kid gets free cuts for life.” 

Owen readied himself as Duncan slid into the tube. Roddy nodded at him and Owen barrelled in after him. Part of Owen wanted to try and pass him, but he also didn’t want to take Duncan’s spotlight. It was the first time the kid had felt wanted and appreciated, celebrated. He’d have to be a dick to take that away from him. 

But then again, this wasn’t the Duncan he knew. This Duncan was self-assured, confident, and he didn’t stutter once.

As Owen splashed into the pool at the bottom, he collided into Duncan, who was blinking water out of his eyes. 

He took Duncan underwater, arms and legs tangled together. Duncan placed his hands on Owen’s shoulders and pulled them both up, spluttering as they both broke the surface. 

“Gotta avoid the exits, man. People are going to think I didn’t train you.”

"It's okay, the entire park thinks I'm dead, so I'm sure they won't complain too much."

Duncan and Owen clambered out of the pool and shook themselves as they dripped onto the decking. 

Owen breathed heavily as he appraised Duncan’s growth spurt and work at the gym. The hard abs that presented themselves said a lot about this new Duncan. He clearly worked hard, and he looked _great_. Owen wanted to take credit, but he knew this wasn’t all him. He may have given the push, but Duncan did the rest. 

Duncan secretly loved the way Owen looked when he came up from being underwater. His hair all slicked back, water dripping from his hard muscles, that smirk still fixed on his face. 

“Let’s get you a towel,” Owen mussed up Duncan’s hair as he passed him. Duncan basked into the physical contact, something he genuinely thought he might never feel again. It ached every time he remembered the touch of Owen’s hands on his body, even just in the friendly ways he had done all those summers ago. 

They walked to the small store cupboard and slipped inside, trying not to drip too heavily on anything. 

“Should be up here,” Owen murmured as he reached up to grab a towel. Duncan pretended not to notice the way his muscles stretched, or the cute little way he went up onto his tiptoes or the way his tongue flicked out when he was concentrating on something. 

As Owen pulled the towel down, the door slammed shut. With purpose. 

“Fucking little shits,” Owen hissed as he scrambled to the door. 

Duncan knew from his time there that the door didn’t open from the inside. It was dumb, but that was what you got when you worked at the last bastion of a time period that was long ago. He didn’t dare say that to Owen, though. 

“You’re not claustrophobic, are you?” 

Duncan didn’t want to admit that he was a little, because Owen would keep his distance and that he was not something he wanted. He could fight it if it meant being this close to Owen, feeling that electricity he always used to. 

“Nope.” 

“Good.” 

“So we just wait here until someone realises we’re in here or needs something from inside?” 

Owen shrugged. “Pretty much. At least there’s light in here.” 

“Sure, that makes up for lack of oxygen.” 

Owen smirked, but Duncan wasn’t looking. He was scanning the closet for any sign of a key, he supposed. “You spend four years away from me, have one ride on the Devil’s Peak, and now you’re scrambling for the exits? I’m wounded, Duncan. Truly, like knife in the abdomen kind of wounded.” 

It was a very small supply closet, so if Duncan’s hand accidentally brushed against Owen’s abs, well then that was something he could blame on the lack of movable space. 

Owen definitely felt the contact, and also the intent. He didn’t know how, but he knew that Duncan wanted to touch him, and that made Owen Jr. start to get a little interested. Duncan looked across at him now, and their eyes met with a fiery purpose that Duncan thought he was making up in his head. From the way Owen was leering at him, that wasn’t the case. 

“Now, why would I want to leave?”

And if that didn’t make Owen Jr. incredibly interested. The supply closet, again, wasn’t that big, so Duncan would definitely be made aware if Owen was standing at attention. 

Owen breathed through clenched teeth. “I have no idea.” 

“You don’t know something? Well, I guess there’s a first time for everything.” 

Owen nodded. “There certainly is.”

Duncan couldn’t stand the tension anymore. He wrapped his hand around the back of Owen’s neck and drew him in for a kiss that was anything but chaste. As soon as Owen realised what was happening, he grunted into Duncan’s mouth and thrusted his hips forward without realising. 

Duncan moaned into the kiss, hands fidgeting at the edge of Owen’s waistband. “You know, when I got here, I though I might have been back in 2013, but now I know I’m not.”

Owen broke the kiss properly, panting at the contact. “Definitely not. You done this before?”

“To a demonstration banana, sure. To a real live person, not so much.” 

Owen grinned. “I can walk you through it.” 

Duncan slowly dropped to his knees, which was easier said than done given the restricted space capacity. As Owen’s hand moved to his shorts, a beam of light poured into the closet. 

Duncan’s eyes widened, facing away from the door. Owen pretended to rummage around in the shelves. 

“Now where are those…uh…armbands? I’m sure we have a back-up stock somewhere.”

“Uh-huh,” Lewis’ deadpan voice blurted before he quickly walked away. 

Owen chuckled as he buried his face into the deflated armbands. Duncan covered his face with his hands. 

“Oh my god,” Duncan laughed through his hands. 

Owen groaned. “I’m gonna need a little minute here, chief.”

“Or we could shut the door and carry on?” 

Owen stuck his foot backwards to stop the door from closing again. “If we do that, we will genuinely be stuck here for days.”

Duncan grinned. “You should get a lock on the outside.” 

“Then where would I take my conquests for some privacy? My bedroom?” Owen made a tsk noise. 

Once his member had calmed down enough that he could adjust it and hide it, Owen and Duncan emerged from the closet. 

Caitlin was waiting for them, an eyebrow raised. 

Owen blinked, the sun in his eyes. “I was looking for armbands.” 

Duncan raised his hands. “I’m not a strong swimmer.” 

He bitterly recalled the boat trip four summers earlier which left him burdened with those impeding armbands even though the boat was moving slowly and he was in literally no danger of falling into the water below. He chalked it up to Trent’s idea of humiliating him under the guise of caring about his safety. He was trying to live a life of no regrets, but if he could change that moment he would have refused and stood up for himself. 

In fact, that happened to be a common regret, hence why Duncan now lived his life with authority and purpose as much as he could without alienating anybody, that was. 

“Sure,” Caitlin shrugged, but neither men were sure that she believed them. They also figured that she didn’t know exactly what was going on, either. “Owen, there’s a commotion at Devil’s Peak. Some kids are trying to do The Pass and it’s not going well.” 

Owen gasped. Duncan knew it was a bit from the comical way his eyes widened. “A commotion in the tower, you say? Milady, I vow to you that I will banish these miscreants and ne’er-do-wells from those quarters at once, it is my utmost and sacred duty. Will that be all?” 

Owen bowed in front of Caitlin. She swatted his head with the newspaper she carried. 

“Why did I ever date you?” She scolded him, but there was genuine love in her eyes and her words.

Owen grinned at Duncan, watching her leave, yelling at her retreating back. “Because underneath the façade of humour and boyish charm, I’m a fuzzy, sensitive man of substance who has a fuck ton of daddy issues!” 

Duncan sniggered at Caitlin flipped him off. 

“Are you still so sure that it’s not 2013?” 

Duncan smirked. “If that had happened five minutes ago, I would’ve said yes. Some things never change and some things definitely do.” 

Owen winked. “Keep it in your pants, bucko. Until later. For now we have a commotion to attend to. Ready to stop a commotion for old times sake?” 

“Only if you promise to stop saying ‘commotion’ in every sentence.” 

“I don't know if I can promise that,” Owen grinned as they rushed off to the top of the ride. 

The front of the queue were huddled around the entrance to the tubes, as Roddy struggled to separate two squabbling kids. Boys, of course. Weren’t they always?

Owen stomped his feet and put his hands on his hips. “And what might be the meaning of this?”

The kids relaxed at his easy nature, but recognised his authority. Duncan was still amazed at how Owen had managed to pull that off. It had worked on him four years ago, maybe a little too well. 

While continuing on through his sexual awakening, Duncan had found himself gravitating to authority figures a little too much. His teachers, his soccer coach, the Cornell rep at his college interview, the list went on. Duncan liked the professionalism, but craved the easygoing spirit that could only be found with Owen. 

One of the kids folded his arms. “He cut in line! He’s been cutting in line all day and I’ve had enough!” 

Owen looked disapprovingly at the other kid. “Kid…come on. You been cutting lines?” 

His guilt was written all over face. Duncan realised he wasn’t the only one who had trouble disappointing Owen. A short nod accompanied the guilty expression. 

Owen summoned the kid over, looking to the other kid. “You can go, buddy.” 

“Thanks, mister!” 

“My dad was mister, call me Owen.” 

The kid nodded and shot off down the slide. 

Owen turned to the line-cutter as they walked out of the queue. “What’s your name, buddy?” 

He looked down. “Dominic.” 

Owen slung his arm around Dominic’s shoulders in that carefree manner he did to cheer someone up. It gave people confidence, as is Owen was transferring it through his touch. It had certainly crossed Duncan’s mind that Owen might have superpowers. 

“Why you been cutting, Dom?” 

Dom shrugged. “I…I don’t know.” 

Owen sat on a nearby bench. “Yes, you do. Now you’re not in any trouble, I think your puppy dog eyes might just get you out of speeding tickets. You can tell me.”

“I’m here alone.” 

Duncan immediately understood. He looked to Owen, who was clearly still dumfounded. “I got this,” he muttered. He looked at Dom. “Hey, Dom, I’m Duncan. You know, I used to come here alone too, a few years ago. I didn’t feel like I connected with anyone so I just went to places by myself. It sucks, right?” 

Dom nodded. 

Duncan nodded back, in solidarity. “It does. But that takes a lot of balls. You knew what you wanted and you did it without waiting for anyone else. I could never have done that.”

“I don’t have any friends.” 

Duncan chuckled. “Neither do I.” 

Owen looked insulted until Duncan gave him a glare and his face became neutral again. 

“You don’t? But you’re…cool.” 

Owen laughed, like literally laughed out loud at that. “Dude, this kid is not cool. He might look cool cause he’s shredded and tall, but you’re looking at the biggest dork I ever met.”

“Really?” The hope in Dominic’s eyes was worth the jab, Duncan thought. 

Duncan laughed, too, nodding. “It’s true. Now, friends are important, but working on loving yourself is more important.” 

“I hate myself.” 

Duncan felt a pang of sadness blare in his chest. Dominic couldn’t have been more than thirteen, but he already felt that way. Duncan could really relate. “Most people do, if I’m honest with you. Unless you’re _in_ love with yourself like this loser here. You just gotta do what makes you happy and let everyone else fall in line, that’s what I learned. Don’t ever let anyone tell you that you’re a three.” 

Dom frowned. 

“Never mind. Just don’t cut in line, okay?” 

Dom nodded. “Okay. Thank you.” Dom turned away and walked towards one of the food stalls. 

Owen turned to Duncan. “Now tell me we’re not back in 2013.” 

Duncan took a quick scan of his surroundings and smirked, grabbing Owen’s muscular ass. “I couldn’t have done that in 2013.” 

Owen basked in the contact, trying to stop Owen Jr. from getting involved as he always seemed to do lately. “You could’ve, but that would’ve ended in my arrest. Duncan, that kid was practically you four years ago.”

“I know, it’s why I knew his situation. He thinks of himself as a three and I don’t think anyone’s ever told him otherwise.” 

Owen had an evil grin on his face. “Maybe he is a three.” 

Duncan squeezed his ass, harder than necessary. “You’re an asshole.” 

“Asshole’s about two inches to your right.” 

Duncan released his grip. “Two inches is a common measurement for you, isn’t it?” 

Owen smirked, and Duncan wanted him to never stop. “You know that’s not true, Duncan.” 

Duncan breathed in deeply. Yes he did know. “I don’t think I can hold out until later.” 

Owen leaned in, dropping his voice so it became low and raspy. “Well, you’re gonna. I don’t want you doing anything until I say that you can. Is that understood?” Owen knew the mean streak was a risk, but as soon as he saw the red tinge in Duncan’s cheeks, he knew that it paid off. A bead of sweat ran down the side of Duncan’s face. 

“I said is that understood?” Owen leaned closer. 

Duncan bit his lip. “Yes sir,” he whispered. 

And well _fuck_. If that wasn’t the hottest thing Owen had ever experienced, he didn’t know what was. He knew that the roleplay would make Duncan blush, but he never expected the same visceral reaction. And Duncan _definitely_ noticed. 

“You’re staying here tonight.” 

Duncan nodded. “I told my mom that I’d be out all night. Just in case.” 

“It wasn’t a question,” Owen purred in his ear. 

“I know, sir.” Now that Owen was looking at Duncan in a different light, he was amazed that he’d never done anything sexually. He held himself like a pro, confidence oozing from his mouth with every word. 

That mouth. 

Owen had to tear his eyes away and rub his hands together. “So what’s next? We got maybe a few hours to kill. First, we have to go and find your shirt.” 

“Why?” 

“Duncan, you’re killing me. I need you clothed so I don’t defile you on the pool chairs.”

“Gotcha,” Duncan murmured and jogged up to Devil’s Peak to retrieve his shirt. Owen shook his head at the man that had returned to him.

While passing time until the party, Duncan reconnected with Lewis, who again promised that he was quitting soon, watched Owen scare some kids using his memorial bench, and found himself sat with Caitlin while Owen actually did some work. 

“You two are gonna fuck tonight, aren’t you?” 

Duncan turned to her. “Why would you think that?” 

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. “I have two working eyes, Duncan. You’ve practically been eye-fucking each other all evening.”

Duncan blushed. There was no denying that. 

“And don’t think I don’t know how you felt last time you were here.” 

Duncan frowned. He didn’t think anyone knew about that. He had even brought Susanna to the park to ward off any suspicions before he left. “I didn’t really know what it was back then.”

Caitlin left a silence for him to fill with an elaboration. 

“My dad didn’t want me, Trent is a dick, I guess I thought I’d finally found a guy who cared about me.”

Caitlin nodded. “He did. He _does_. It was a while after you while before he stopped talking about you, you know. It was all “I wonder how Duncan’s doing” and “Why did none of us get Duncan’s phone number?”. That went on for maybe six months.”

Duncan’s eyes widened. “The feeling was mutual. But for four years. When my mom brought up coming back here, I said yes before she even asked the question. I think she knows.” 

“You’re not out to her?”

“I never thought I needed to be, I assumed she knows. I should probably have some kind of conversation.” 

Caitlin nodded. “How long before you realised you fell in love with him?” 

Duncan paused. “Are you sure you wanna talk about this?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Dude, it’s fine.”

He nodded back appreciatively. “It was maybe two weeks after I got back. I went back to school, and we had to write a report about what we learned over the summer. I wrote pretty much the entire thing about Owen. I had to read it aloud in class and I was embarrassed to admit that I’d spent most of my summer being obsessed with a guy twice my age. When reading it aloud, I noticed how my heart was racing whenever I talked about meeting him playing Pac-Man or passing him on the waterslide. It just clicked.” 

Caitlin grinned in response. “He’s easy to love. Just make absolutely sure that this is something you want. Because you’re eighteen. And he’s…actually, I have no idea how old he is. But he’s older and experienced. And I know you might not have anyone to have this talk with you, but first times are a huge deal.” 

“I know.” 

She smiled sadly. “Respectfully, Duncan, you don’t. Nobody knows until they do it. My first time was horrible, the guy had no idea what he was doing, he didn’t care about me, I didn’t even get off.”

“What a dick,” Duncan muttered. 

“You see my point. I remember that even now and this was thirty years ago. This is something that’s going to change you, it’s going to be with you until the end of your life. So I know you have feelings for Owen, and anything I say isn’t going to stop you, but just make sure you’re absolutely ready for this. Because if there’s even the slightest bit of hesitation, you’ll probably regret you ever did it.” 

Duncan leaned forward and hugged her. “I missed you, Caitlin.” 

She rubbed his back. “I missed you too, Pop N Lock. Now sit back before Owen gets back and demands a threesome.” 

Duncan smirked at her. 

“Oh, you’re definitely not ready for all _this_ ,” she dragged her hand up and down her body. 

“I imagine that most men aren’t.” 

“Damn right, Duncan. You’re damn right.” 

“What’s Duncan right about?” Owen called as he slid into the vicinity. 

Caitlin grinned. “That your head is too small for your body.” 

Owen glared at Duncan. “Is not!” 

Duncan shrugged. “I don’t know…” he pretended to be deep in thought. “Have you been scientifically studied?” 

Owen smiled. “Ah, I see, you’re trying to do a bit. Well those are my territory and I won’t allow newcomers encroaching trying to take the crown.” He mimed putting on a crown. “You have to bring me the blood of a newborn pheasant if you want to try for the throne.”

Caitlin sighed and stood up, pretending to see something in the distance. “Oh, is that a child drowning who needs my help?” She dashed away from the craziness and Owen took her seat. 

“Park’s closing. Finally, time to get our drink on!” 

Duncan rolled his eyes. “You’re so weird.” 

“Then what does it say about you being attracted to this weirdo?”

“Probably something deeply psychologically disturbing. I’ll have experts analyse me.”

“It’s all in the daddy issues, Duncan. They’re the root cause of just about everything you’ll ever do.” 

Duncan leaned forward on his knuckles. “You mention them a lot. I’m starting to think you have a kink.” 

Owen blushed, not knowing whether he wanted Duncan to say _that_ word or not. If he did, Owen would be rock hard in about four seconds. If he didn’t, he could preserve his shred of dignity at least until later that night. “I guess you’ll find out tonight.” 

“You can count on it.” 

As soon as the last guest left the park, Roddy closed the gates and cheered, running into the leisure centre to crack open the beers. Owen, Duncan, and Caitlin followed him at a more leisurely pace. Roddy was already halfway through his beer before they even got there. 

“We got the whole night, Rod. It’s not a race.” 

Roddy shrugged and grinned at Duncan. “Man, it’s so fucking cool to see you here again. I thought you’d forgotten about us.” 

Duncan shook his head. “I could never forget about you guys! Man, it was really stupid that nobody exchanged contact information, huh?”

Lewis scoffed. “I’ll say. Trying to look you up only knowing your first name was a nightmare.” 

Duncan preened. “You trying to look me up, Lewis? I knew you cared about me really.” 

Lewis rolled his eyes in that passive way he always did. “Right, sure, let’s pretend I have feelings if that makes anyone feel better.” 

“What would make me feel better is a cold beer. Duncan?” 

“Sure,” he replied easily. Caitlin gave him a pointed look. He already knew what it said. 

He nodded back to her, giving her an ‘okay’ sign. 

Duncan dropped his hand and accepted the beer from Owen. “Thanks.” 

“No problemo,” he rasped, popping open his bottle with his teeth. As if Duncan needed any more phallic imagery to entertain his thoughts. 

The evening had grown colder and Owen still wasn’t wearing a shirt. Duncan had definitely noticed that his nipples were hard as rocks. He longed to touch them, to lick them, but had to reinforce some kind of self-control. 

Roddy clapped his hands. “So Duncan, you ever been drunk before?” 

Duncan smiled uneasily as he sipped his beer. He didn’t hate the taste, but he didn’t particularly care for it. “Once with my mom.”

Roddy made a displeased face. “Naw, that doesn’t count bro. Let me ask again. Have you ever _partied_ before?” 

Duncan shook his head. 

“So you’re going off to Cornell, huh?”

Duncan looked at Caitlin. 

“Guilty. I’m like a proud mom, Pop N Lock. I don’t have kids so I have to tell my friends about you.” 

Duncan sighed. “Yeah, I’m starting in September. Should be…fun.” 

“If by fun you mean _boring_ ,” Roddy blurted. “Make sure you party, man. Fuck as many people as you can, while you can. That’s important.”

“Thanks, Roddy. I’ll…try?” 

Roddy stood up. “Nah, not try man, you gotta _do_. You not been laid yet?” 

Duncan’s mouth hardened into a tight line. “Not yet.” 

“That’s cool, that’s cool, no judgement here. Girls? Guys? Both?” 

“Guys,” Duncan replied, a little quieter now. And if his leg just so happened to brush against Owen’s, well now that was an accident and they were sitting quite close together, weren’t they?

Roddy smirked. “Lewis, you owe me 20.” 

Duncan gaped. “You bet that I was gay?” 

Roddy winked. “I saw you talking to that cute blonde that summer. You did not look interested.” 

“We’re still friends, we email sometimes.” 

“Not what I meant,” he rasped. “If I’m honest, you just seemed too nice of a guy to be straight.” 

“An overgeneralisation if I ever heard one.” 

Lewis glowered at Roddy. “I’m nice. Does that mean I’m gay?” 

Owen chuckled. “The jury’s still out on that one.” 

Duncan made a ‘call me’ gesture and Lewis scowled at him. Playfully, of course. 

Roddy laughed. “So how’d you rate me, Duncan? You think I’m hot?” 

Duncan smirked. “I don’t call you Hot Rod for nothing.” 

Duncan knew that he was going to be hearing of that comment later that night, from Owen, in whatever dominant roleplay was going to happen. Just the mere thought got him excited.

As they drank, Caitlin had to leave, reluctantly though, because she had to feed her neighbour’s cat. If Duncan was honest, he rather thought she made an excuse to leave so Duncan and Owen could get on with things. Even though she wasn’t totally endorsing it, she wanted both of them to be happy. She left him with a quiet “Remember what I said” and a promise to see him the next day and every day until he left, then they would exchange numbers. 

Lewis left not thirty minutes later, stating a migraine, which was not all that surprising. 

As Roddy pounded back another can, he sighed. “And then there were three. This was not the blowout I expected. But it is nice to have you here, Dunk my man.” 

Duncan grimaced. “Dunk? That’s the worst nickname I’ve ever gotten.”

“You’ll live,” Roddy smiled. “So what shall we do, boys? Darts?”

It was an unfortunate situation. The alcohol had hit Duncan, not hard, but it had hit, and all he wanted was to storm upstairs and have Owen ravage him in the foulest way possible. He could practically feel Owen tensing up next to him. But he didn’t want to just make an excuse to Roddy while the guy was trying so hard to keep the fun alive. 

So they agreed to Darts. Owen made an effort to adjust Duncan’s stance, muttering thickly in his ear and subtly brushing his hand against Duncan’s ass just long enough to tease him. 

Owen knew that Roddy wouldn’t care they were planning to fuck that night, hell he’d probably be glad that they were both getting laid. If he had a few more beers, Owen thought he might have offered to join them, which wasn’t happening. He wanted this night with Duncan. 

It wasn’t until the second game of Darts that Roddy noticed anything. All three were pretty drunk by this point. Roddy was stumbling around the room, praying that his dart ended up hitting the board. Duncan was slurring his words and laughing at everything, while Owen was speaking louder than usual.

When Roddy made a hole in the wall next to the dartboard, Owen raucously called time on that game. 

Roddy pointed at them. “Are you two fucking?” 

It came out of nowhere, but they both blushed, chuckling when they noticed each other blushing. They didn’t say anything, nor did they deny anything.

Roddy’s smile stretched into a sly gin. “Alright, get some!” He high-fived both of them excitedly. “I won’t linger, I’ll let you guys have some peace and quiet before the screaming starts. Big love, Dunk,” he added, kissing him on the mouth, drunkenly swiping his tongue along Duncan’s lips. Roddy pulled off wetly and turned to Owen. 

He planted the same kiss on Owen’s mouth, to everyone’s surprise. 

“Adios, amigos!” Roddy stumbled away, staggering slightly. 

Owen bit his lip. “I should make sure he gets in the cab.” He leaned into Owen. “Meet you in my bedroom and if you have any clothes on I’m sending you home.” 

Owen swiped some cash from the counter and ran after Roddy, making sure he got home safe. 

Duncan palmed his budding erection and scrambled upstairs, his libido screaming at him to move faster. He rocketed up the stairs and turned into Owen’s bedroom. Duncan was bemused to find that it didn’t have any of Owen’s personality. Usually he thought that when a bedroom was devoid of the owner’s soul, it meant they weren’t planning to stay there for very long. 

In the distance he heard a cab speed off into the night, realising that as his cue to whip off all his clothes before Owen came back. His shirt was on the floor in seconds, and he was thanking himself that he walked around the park barefoot so he could just throw down his shorts and quickly examine his body in the mirror before realising there was nothing he could do about it now. 

Duncan awkwardly realised that he had no idea how to be sexy. Owen clearly thought something about him was attractive, but he didn’t know what to do _next_. 

He climbed onto the bed, quickly debating which side of himself was more appealing. He decided to get under the sheets and pull them up to his waist, leaving some element of surprise for later. 

Owen then walked into the room. “Whoa! Duncan! I thought you knew…I was…I didn’t…I was _joking_.” 

For the slightest of moments, so slight that Owen didn’t even catch up, Duncan panicked that he’d misread the signals. That their kiss was an accident, that all the flirting was just for fun. 

And then Owen smiled. Wide. 

“I can’t even keep that going, I just wanna devour you.” 

Owen walked around to Duncan’s side of the bed and leaned over him, planting his hand next to Duncan’s head. Owen slowly got closer to Duncan’s face, a grin plastered onto his own. 

Duncan reached out, but Owen intercepted and grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the bed. Owen straddled him, baring his teeth. 

“We can either do this two ways. The easy way, when there’s some foreplay and we make gentle love well into the night.

“Or the hard way, where I make your first time one that you’ll have a hard time forgetting and show you what real pleasure is.” 

Duncan nodded vehemently. 

“I can’t hear you.” 

Duncan gasped. “Hard.” 

Owen pressed his hips down onto Duncan’s groin. “Yes, you are. Good to know.”

As much as Duncan was crazed by this new experience of pleasure, he found himself enjoying behind held down by Owen, trapped under his dominating figure. 

Owen leaned down, going in to kiss Owen, but feinted and turned sharply to his neck.Owen left a trail of kisses on the parts of skin that he could find, licking and biting gently, leaving Duncan writhing under him. Exactly what Owen wanted. 

He wished he could see Duncan’s face when he did that, lips parted, cheeks flushed, eyes blown with lust. His breathing was ragged at all the new sensations. 

Owen stared into his eyes. “Don’t. Move.” 

Owen climbed off Duncan, realising that if he was really going to show Duncan a night to remember, he needed his hands free. Owen rummaged around in his drawers and found two ties he rarely needed. 

“This okay?” 

Duncan nodded. 

“I need you to tell me, Duncan.” 

“Yes.”

“Good.” 

Owen tightly bound Duncan’s hands to his headboard, shuffling him into the centre of the bed for optimum space efficiency. Owen grew even harder just at the sight of him like that, stretched out and flushed, silently pleading to be touched. His cock was no longer flaccid. 

This time, Owen planted both of his hands either side of Duncan’s head, lowering himself without touching him. Owen blew a soft puff of air along Duncan’s neck as the man continued to writhe underneath him. 

Owen climbed off the bed and Duncan tried to hook his leg around him. 

“Patience is a virtue, you know,” Owen smirked. 

Duncan panted. “I’m tied to your bed. Nothing about this feel virtuous.” 

“You make a good point,” Owen chuckled as he stripped off his shorts, revealing his impressive semi-erect cock.

Owen straddled Duncan’s muscled abdomen, looming over him. Duncan was looking straight at Owen’s cock with a fiery lust in his eyes. Owen noticed his fingers wriggling, the urge to touch overwhelming him. A small smile stretched across his face as he slid his hands up Duncan’s body, up to his hairless chest. In fact, Duncan was hairless in most places, apart from his armpits and a small smattering of pubic hair. 

Duncan jerked at the contact, automatically pushing his hips up, but Owen’s positioning made it so that wasn’t the easiest thing to do. Duncan struggled, a determined look on his face. 

“Do you want me to to untie you?” 

Duncan nodded, but then shook his head just as quickly. 

“Duncan…”

“No, no I can do this.” 

Owen leaned over to his ear. “Then stay still,” he rumbled, practically feeling the shiver that overtook Duncan’s body. 

Duncan swiped his tongue across his lips and nodded, trying to correct his breathing. 

Owen’s fingers traced the soft skin of Duncan’s chest, eliciting a groan from the other boy when they found his nipples. Owen made the most of that pleasured look on his face. He raised his hands to his mouth but then paused, moving his hands to Duncan’s mouth instead. 

Duncan’s lips parted and his tongue darted out, wetting the pads of Owen’s fingers. Owen grinned at how desperate he was, looking back quickly to realise that his cock was leaking, now standing at full mast. 

Owen used his wetted fingers to circle around Duncan’s nipples at the same time, sending jolts of pressure and pleasure through the other man. Duncan squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to stay still. 

Owen pinched slightly, making Duncan’s lips twitch for just a moment. 

“Open your eyes,” Owen said as he leaned forward. The second Duncan’s eyes opened, Owen knew he wasn’t going to last as long as he thought. Duncan’s eyes fluttered open, a hint of confusion there, but mostly the crazed look of someone being pleasured. He had this plan to touch every inch of Duncan’s body and make him feel good, but he knew that he wasn’t going to make it that far. He knew that Duncan wasn’t either. He was so hard that it actually looked kind of uncomfortable. 

Owen decided _fuck it_ and scrambled to untie both of Duncan’s hands. Duncan looked perplexed but glad that he had mobility again. 

Once the ties were dropped to the floor, Duncan manoeuvred himself up and his mouth went straight for Owen’s bouncing cock, much to the other man’s surprise. Duncan’s hands grabbed handfuls of Owen’s ass, pushing him deeper. Owen braced himself against the wall, not prepared for the rush of pleasure that bolted through his body. He couldn’t help but buck forward deeper into Duncan’s mouth. Duncan moved his mouth from the cock and used his hand instead, spreading his saliva along the thick shaft. 

Owen pushed off the wall, shuffling backwards, making sure to brush his cock against Duncan’s. “I thought I was going to drag this out, make it unforgettable for you, but seeing you like this, all hot and blushing, I don’t think I can hold out.” 

Duncan hoisted his leg around Owen’s body, flipping them both over so now he was straddling Owen. “I’m with you. It’s already unforgettable.”

Duncan leaned down to kiss the man again, hands in his lustrous hair. It was so much better than their first kiss, well first of all they were naked so that’s an automatic win, but this one had more passion, more fire, and Duncan was leading the charge. 

Duncan slowly rocked his hips against Owen’s body as his hands moved from his hair to explore everywhere he could. After four years of endless fantasy, none of it could compare to the real thing. He was here, kissing Owen, he could feel Owen’s hard cock against his ass. “I don’t think I can wait much longer,” he muttered. 

Owen panted beneath him. “Do you want me to take care of you first or while I’m fucking you?” 

Duncan nodded. “I want to come with you inside me...Daddy”

And that was the hottest thing Owen had ever heard. There was an edge of curious hesitation in Duncan’s voice, but his confidence shined through. 

“It’ll probably be easier for you if you’re on top,” Owen replied. “And I want to look at you while you ride me.” 

For a second, Duncan though he was going to come right there and then, forget the rest. He held himself together, though, by literally holding himself, squeezing the base of his cock, which was twitching wildly. 

Owen noticed. 

“I gotta prep you first, so try and hold out.” 

This was one of the things that Duncan had never done to himself. He had simulated oral sex, jerked off a _lot_ , but he had never inserted anything inside himself. He figured that would make him tighter for Owen, but it also meant that it was probably going to hurt more than he realised. 

“Turn around,” Owen demanded. Duncan complied, turning himself so that he was faced with Owen’s cock again. Owen dragged him backwards, spreading Duncan’s legs a little wider. 

As Duncan swirled his tongue around the tip of Owen’s dick, Owen slapped Duncan’s ass and spread his cheeks apart, faced with his tight hole. Owen tentatively dragged his finger around the entrance, just reaching where it started to get sensitive. Duncan moaned and twitched in response. Owen chuckled before reaching across to his bedside table and pulling out the condom and lube. He would usually just use his saliva, but he wanted to make sure that Duncan’s first time was as comfortable as he could while still making it pleasurable. 

Owen lubed up both Duncan’s ass and his own fingers. Duncan twitched at the cold contact, but relaxed when Owen put his hands back on his ass, going back to sucking Owen’s dick. 

Prepping Duncan was like call and response. Owen would move his fingers in a certain way, and Duncan would do something to respond, like moan on Owen’s cock, or jolt in surprise and accidentally deep throat it, gagging as he did. Owen found some humour in that, and it made Duncan a little more relaxed, getting him used to all the different sensations. Owen inserted one finger, then two, then he stretched to three before diving in with his tongue. 

Duncan really enjoying being rimmed. 

The warm feel of Owen’s tongue pleasured him in a way he hadn’t expected. So when Owen called time on the prep, he felt a little spike of disappointment roll through him. 

But then he realised what was coming next and he got excited again. 

Somewhere along the way, Owen changed his mind. 

He flipped their positions once more, so that Duncan was underneath him once more. 

Owen readied himself with the condom, pushing Duncan’s legs apart and shuffling so he was at his entrance. 

“Ready when you are, buddy.” 

Duncan nodded. “Do it.” 

Owen pushed inside him and Duncan was not expecting what followed. 

He had read up on it, of course, he knew about the pain and the pleasure and the physical pressure of having something that big pressing itself inside you. But that was nothing compared to what he was feeling. It definitely hurt, because Owen was not small in the slightest and despite the preparation Owen was still _tight_ and virginal. 

Owen bit his lip, pleasure running through him. He looked down at Duncan. “You okay?” 

Duncan pursed his lips. “Mhm. Just need to get used to it.” 

Owen nodded. “Gotcha. Just let me know when you want me to move.” 

Owen had no idea when he had dropped the dominant role-play he was pursuing, but he rather thought consideration suited the occasion more than lusty and aggressive. They could do that one next time. 

After only a few seconds, Duncan gave him the green light. Owen rocked back and forth, slowly at first, before picking up momentum. It became a rhythm. He would fuck, then lean down to kiss Duncan, making sure he was doing alright. His hand would wrap around Duncan’s cock and provide pleasure from all angles. Owen was impressed with how long Duncan had taken to come. He remembered his own first time and he barely lasted three minutes.

Just as he thought that, he noticed tension in Duncan’s balls. Wanting to give him the best orgasm he could, Owen timed himself perfectly. As he gave Duncan’s cock one last stroke, he pushed into his ass with all his might. 

Duncan moaned loudly as he came, hot white ropes of come shooting from his dick. One shot itself onto Owen’s chest, but the others landed on Duncan’s chest. 

Owen swiped up some that was on his chest and brought his finger to his mouth. “Not bad.” 

Duncan revelled in the joy of his orgasm, so much that he was clenching around Owen’s cock. This made it extremely difficult for Owen to fuck him in the way that he wanted, more so that he was now just bucking wildly, trying to get all the friction he could. 

He grabbed Duncan hips and really fucked him, running his hands all over his abs. He picked up speed until he felt himself approaching his orgasm.

“Come on me,” Duncan whispered and that was all it took. 

Owen quickly pulled and ripped the condom off himself and pumped his dick vigorously until he splashed his load all over Duncan’s body. He was now unable to discern which was his and which was Duncan’s load that was drying on his smooth skin. 

Owen got up to get a tissue, cleaning Duncan’s body thoroughly. He deposited it into a bin and lay next to Duncan. 

“I gotta say you caught me by surprise, kid,” Owen murmured.

Duncan frowned. 

“I don’t see you for four years and then you come back and you’re _this_. You’re hot, and you’re confident, but you’re still you at heart.” 

Duncan smiled. “When my mom said that we were coming back, I was packed and ready for a week, counting down the days until I could come back. To you. It was all I thought about for four years.” 

“I always wondered if I was going to see you again. I thought about how you were doing, if you were happy, if that asshole Trent was still around. Then I realised that if he wasn’t, you’d have no excuse to come back.” 

“Of course I would,” Duncan whispered. “You’re the only person I’ve ever met who gets me.” 

Duncan rested his head on Owen’s chest. 

After all of those years, all the wondering and the waiting and the brooding, Duncan was finally back. And he was coming down from losing his virginity to Owen no less. If he would have told fourteen year old Duncan that this would be happening, he would’ve called himself crazy. 

“I didn’t want to ask this earlier, but when do you leave?”

“Two weeks,” Duncan replied, heart pounding in his chest. 

“Don’t suppose you feel like blowing off Cornell and just working here until you die?” 

Duncan chuckled. “As delightful as that sounds, I think my mom would kill me if she knew that I wasn’t going to college.” 

“You know you have to wait until I’m dead to tell her about _this_ , right?” 

“What?” 

“If she finds out that I took her son’s virginity, me, a guy who’s at least twice your age, she’ll hunt me down and I’ll become one of the stories on the news where just my head is found in a ditch somewhere and they can’t locate the rest of my body.” 

Duncan smiled, enjoying feeling the vibrations of Owen’s body beneath him as he talked. “I think she’ll understand.”

He wasn’t totally sure if that was true, but he didn’t think that he could hide it from her. 

“For my sake, you’d better be right.” 

“You know, I’m glad this was my first time.”

“Was it what you thought it would be?”

Duncan grinned, even though Owen couldn’t see him. “Not even a little bit. I always thought it’d be boring and messy and I’d just get off and go home. But I really felt special today. You didn’t just want to blow your load, you wanted to make sure I was comfortable and safe. And that means a lot to me.” 

Duncan felt the rise of fall of Owen’s chest slow down, realising that he was asleep. Duncan slowly wrapped his arms around the man and heaved a contented sigh. 

“I love you, Owen.” 

With his eyes closed, where Duncan couldn’t see him, Owen smiled.


End file.
